My Wuthering Heart
by kyouyalover101
Summary: George is VERY upset that he killed his lover. When suddenly he gets a surprising visit! Warning: if you do not agree with gays, turn away NOW. No flames should be aloud!


_**A/N: You give me Of Mice And Men, I read it. You then give me Wuthering Heights and I read it. Both makes me cry, but the damn school... -grumbles, shakes head- anywho! I have something that involves a ghost and George! And I think you know where I'm going at. I also made this after hearing 'Love remains the same' :'( sadness after a happy day.. not good. Lets go on. You don't like gays, stir your ass away, please. I REALLY don't feel like snappy reviews about how you believe gays are wrong.**_

_**My Wuthering Heart**_

"I can't take it!" George gripped his head, still sitting on a piece of land they used to go to, "That memory is STILL repeating itself!"

''_Our we still going to do it, George?' Lennie asked, looking at the river flowing past without looking at George._

'_We will..." I raised the shotgun at Lennies back, "I will." Then I shot him.'_

He began sobbing again, "L-lennie... I love you... so much. AUGH, WHY THE FUCK DID I SHOOT HIM?!" he began remembering all their great times, their most... SENSUAL moments together in the woods, when they would laugh while eating beans, and when he would blab about his rabbits to him. He screamed/cried. Then he heard it.

"George?" The voice was gentle and familiar, but wispy, like air. George looked up sharply. It was HIM, Lennie, sanding there with the puppy he killed, he was petting hit while looking at the shocked man.

"L-lennie?" George was thinking his mind was conjuring up stuff for his wounded heart.

"I am not your imagination, George. I AM here. And LOOK! I got the PUP, too!" Lennie held out the dog, excited.

George let a tear drop from his eye, then another. When George didn't talk, Lennie looked at the smaller man. He smiled lovingly and put the dog down, it ran around George, feeling so happy. George tried to follow the pup, but it was running in circles around him. Then George looked at the much taller man.

"H-how are you here?"

"Well," Lennie sat down by George, which the smaller man could tell he grew smarter after dying, "After you shot me, I could feel a sharp pain for a few and then I started floating up, up into the sky! That's when I saw a shiny gate, I following it. When I got there, Jesus was waiting for me! Isn't that somethin'? He said that you were heartbroken' and that I should try to comfort you, since he said we were a match made by him. He, of course forgave me of my stupidity of killing Curlies wife and the pup."

After hearing Lennie talk about after death, he began to cry again.

"L-lennie. I am so sorry. I just couldn't live with myself if you got killed by Curly! A-and-" George was cut off by Lennies cold air finger, since all he could feel was cold air.

"Listen, me and Jesus knows that. I would never say it was your fault. And Jesus forgives it because you kept my aunt's promise to never let me get hurt." Lennie let a tear fall as he pressed his air lips on Georges, who let tears fall as he kissed back. The pup barked and looked at the two. Lennie stood up.

"Well, best be off, Your new beginning begins after I leave." Lennie sighed, grabbing the pup.

"WAIT! You can't leave! Haunt me, just don't make me live here alone!"

"I'm sorry, Georgey, but I can't stay. I will visit but you won't be able to see me most of the time, it takes to much energy. I will see you in OUR piece of heaven. Love you!" Lennie winked at George as he turned.

"Hey, what are you gonna name the pup?" George asked, trying to distract the man.

Lennie turned, "Well, I'm naming it GEORGE, of course!" George froze at the name. Lennie then turned heel and walked away, disappearing from sight.

George smiled, knowing he won't be alone for the rest of his life journey. He walked toward the road to find a hiring at a ranch. He still has to save for his ranch someway. And going on top of the rabbit patch will be a sign, stating:

' **In honor of Lennie**

**The man who would always make me smile**

**The man who would always make me grouch**

**And the man who would warm my heart until I die.'**

_**A/N: How do you like THAT, miss. read-us-sad-shit-in-a-row? To all of you others, I was thinking of this for a while, please don't kill me!**_


End file.
